What Dreams Are Made Of
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Ever since Elizabeth Davies came to Hogwarts, people have been coming up to her and asking her for her autograph and what not. Elizabeth (Liz for short) was use to it by now. She gets that at premieres or wherever she goes. Elizabeth was an actress in the


Title: What Dreams Are Made Of Author: Slytherin Princess Rating: PG-13 Summary: Ever since Elizabeth Davies came to Hogwarts, people have been coming up to her and asking her for her autograph and what not. Elizabeth (Liz for short) was use to it by now. She gets that at premieres or wherever she goes. Elizabeth was an actress in the wizarding world. She was also a singer and fashion designer. Being only 17 yrs old, she has been all over the world and has met a lot of new friends, including her boyfriend of 7yrs, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ch.1 The Ball  
-It was a week before the ball and Elizabeth and Draco were gettin some last minute things for it. Elizabeth said, "Draco, I can't believe this will be the last ball here we go to together." Draco said, "I know, but I'm sure that they'll be some at other places that we can go to together." Just then Liz's best friend, Caprice came up and said, "Hi Liz, Hi Draco!" Liz said, "Hi Caprice!" Draco said, "Caprice, did ya get a date for the ball?" Caprice said, "I think so, but I'm not sure." Liz said, "What do you mean, you're not sure, aren't you and Harry dating?" Caprice said, "Yea, but I think he's gonna take Hermione with him." -Just then Harry walked up to Caprice, Liz, and Draco and said, "Caprice can I talk to you in private?" Caprice said, "Ok!" and she said bye to Liz and Draco and went with Harry. -Meanwhile, Charity and her boyfriend Oliver Wood were gettin excited bout the ball, so they went to Hogsmeade and went shopping for a dress for her and tux for him. On their way there, they bumped into Dalasana and Ron. Dala said, "Hi Charity! Hi Oliver!" Charity said, "Oh, why hello there Dala and Ron." Ron said, "We are getting somethings for the ball." Oliver said, "So are we." -Two Slytherin girls went up to Liz and Draco and started to flirt with him, but he was gettin annoyed and Liz was gettin pissed off, so Draco said, "Get away from me, leave me alone I have a girlfriend." The girls were Faye and Isis, they both had a major crush on Draco, but when they found out that he was going out with Liz, they have been tryin to break them up. Faye says, "Draco, how could you go out with that bitch?" Draco said, "She is not bitch, and besides the only bitches I see here are you and Isis, now leave or pay the consequences." Faye and Isis left and went to go cause some trouble with some first yrs.  
  
-Hermione was in her room writing a letter to her older sister, Harmony. Harmony was away at college and Hermione missed her dearly, so she wrote her a letter that said the following: Dear Harmony, Things are weird here since you've left. I miss having my sister here with me. I am so sorry bout what happened between you and Draco. I really thought you two would last. I never knew he would cheat on you with that bitch. Anyways! the ball is coming up and I still don't have a date. I mean even Harry and Ron have dates for the ball. Can you believe it my two best friends have dates before me? I really hope that you can come and see me for Christmas. I really could use some cheering up. Anyways I gotta go Ginny needs me for something. Please write me back a.s.a.p.  
Love your lil sis,  
~*Hermione*~ P.S. Ginny says Hello and that she too misses you. Hermione put the letter under her owl's claws and the owl left and went to deliver the letter to Harmony. -Rose Griffin, a 7th yr Ravenclaw was going to the ball with her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan. Seamus was a 7th yr Gryffindor. Rose said, "Can you believe that this will be the last ball for us at this school?" Seamus said, "Yea,I know, I can't believe this is our last year. I really liked this school. There are a lot of good memories here." Rose said, "Yea, like when you asked me out." Seamus said, "Yea, it was really sweet and romantic wasn't it." Rose giggled then nodded. -Everyone was so excited to be going to the ball, that they couldn't sleep. Harry and Ron were in the corner playing wizard's chess in the GCR. Hermione was in her room playing video games with Ginny, since they shared a room. Charity and Oliver were in the prefect's lounge watching TV. Caprice was watching Harry and Ron play chess. Elizabeth and Draco decided to go for a walk round the school. Faye and Isis were up in their room trying to plan an attack on Elizabeth, to break her and Draco up.  
  
-Arlawyn, a 7th yr Ravenclaw was so excited to be goin to the ball with her boyfriend, Fredrick Diggory. Fredrick was the twin bro of Cedric Diggory. Fredrick was just as cute as Cedric. Arlawyn said, "Fred, I am so glad to be goin to the ball with you." Fredrick said, "Ditto!" They have been dating since Arlawyn's first yr at Hogwarts. Fredrick had graduated Hogwarts last yr, but has been helping Hagrid out with his class. -Arlawyn has been good friends with Elizabeth since day one. Most of the kids at Hogwarts have mistaken them for sisters, since they are so close. Elizabeth and Arlawyn have been friends since they were babies, and now that they were leaving Hogwarts, they haven't seen much of each other. They have been busy and excited bout the ball. -Elizabeth and Draco were walking outside, when Elizabeth screamed. Draco said, "What is it?" Elizabeth said, "There's something moving in the bushes." Draco went to see what was in the bushes and saw a cat. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Draco said, "It's only Granger's stupid cat." Liz said, "Oh ok!" Then they walked off.  
  
-While they were on a walk, Draco said, "Liz, we've been together for 7 yrs now and I think that it would be the right time for me to ask you something." Liz said, "Really, what do you want to ask me Draco?" Draco got on his knee and held out a lil box and said, "Elizabeth Marie Davies, will you marry me?" Liz gasped as she opened the box and saw a diamond engagement ring. She looked at Draco and said, "Yes! I will." She kissed Draco as he put the ring on her finger. -Meanwhile in the SCR, Faye and Isis had been plotting to get Draco for themselves, so they said to Pansy, "Do you wanna join us in gettin Draco away from Liz for good?" Pansy said, "I would but I'm not gettin expelled my last yr at Hogwarts." Faye said, "Ok, suit yourself." Pansy left the SCR and went to get some fresh air. She saw Liz and Draco kissing and saw something shining on Liz's finger. -It was now the day of the ball and everyone was so excited, that no one wanted to go to class. -Liz and Draco went to the GH for breakfast. Caprice saw them and said, "Hello, u two love birds!" Liz said, "Hello Caprice." Draco said, "Hey Caprice, I think Potter is looking for you." Caprice left and went to go see Harry. Liz said, "Thanx Draco, I mean she's a nice friend and all but she was starting to annoy me." Draco said, "I know me too." Just then Pansy came up to them and said really loud, "So what's that on your finger Liz?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards Liz, Draco, and Pansy. Liz said, "If you must know, it's an engagement ring from Draco." Pansy gasped and said, "Yea right, for real what is it." Draco said, "She is serious Pansy, I asked her to marry me a week ago." -Arlawyn came up to Liz and Draco and congratulated them. Then Crabbe and Goyle gave Draco a pat on the back and said, "Listen Faye and Isis are plotting to break you and Liz up, we over heard them talking when ya'll went on a walk." Draco told Liz and they decided to act cool and pretend like they didn't know what Faye and Isis were up to. -In a few hrs the ball would be starting and everyone would be dressed up and hand in hand with their dates. Hermione still didn't have a date. Then she got a letter, it was from Harmony. She opened the envelope and read: Dear Hermione, I am over Draco and I have a new boyfriend, he is so much nicer and treats me like a princess. His name is Nick Carter and he has a brother your age named Aaron. Aaron has offered to go to the ball with you, when I had told him bout you and showed him a pic of you. He says to me that he thinks you're hott and he would love to be your boyfriend. He will be arriving a few hrs before the ball and he will knock on your door. I will be there with Nick as well. I will see ya at the ball  
Love your older sis,  
~*Harmony*~ -Hermione couldn't believe it, her sister got her a date and boyfriend. Now all she had to do was go find a dress to wear.  
  
-Dala saw Hermione and said, "Hey, Hermione!" Hermione said, "Hi Dala, how are u?" Dala said, "I'm fine, u?" Hermione said, "I'm fine, just got a letter from my sister." Just then Ron walked in and said, "Hey ladies, how are ya'll doin today?" Dala and Hermione laughed and said, "We're doing fine." Hermione said, "Ron I got a letter from Harmony." Ron said, "What did she say?" Hermione read the letter to them and said, "I can't wait, and anyways I gotta go to Hogsmeade and get me something to wear." Just as Hermione was bout to leave there was a knock on her dorm room. Hermione opened it, it was Aaron Carter. When she saw him she went weak in the knees. -Aaron looked at Hermione and said, "Hi Hermione, how are you doing?" Hermione said, "I'm fine, I was bout to go get a dress for tonight." Aaron said, "No need to, I got you something." He gave Hermione a bag and she looked at it and pulled out a silver glittery dress. Hermione gasped and said, "Thank you so much." Aaron said, "That's not all!" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. -Meanwhile Pheobe Preston a 7th yr Ravenclaw was helping Cho decide which dress to wear. Pheobe said, "Cho, you have so many pretty dresses, why don't u just pick one?" Cho said, "I don't know which one I wanna wear." Pheobe said, "How bout the blue one?" Cho looked at the blue one and put it against her and said, "You sure bout the blue one?" Pheobe said, "Yes!" Just then Arlawyn came in and said, "Cho, you still looking for a dress to wear?" Cho said, "Yea!" -Liz and Draco were getting ready for the ball, when Faye and Isis came in Liz's room and said, "So you and Draco are engaged huh?" Liz said, "Yea, we are and if ya'll try anything to break us up there will be severe consequences." Isis said, "Why would we do that?" Liz said, "Oh I don't know, to have Draco for ya'll selves." Faye said, "What makes you think we'd do that?" Liz said, "Oh don't look at me like that, I know ya'll have something planned against me." Just then Draco walked in Liz's room and said, "You ready sweetie?" Liz said, "Just about." Faye and Isis left and were cracking up. Liz said, "Why are they laughing?" Draco looked at her and said, "Um, Liz look in the mirror." Liz looked in the mirror and screamed. Faye and Isis had been puttin a charm on her the whole time. She had a tail and cat ears. Draco took out his wand and fixed her back to herself. -The ball was now starting and everyone was making their way to the GH. Hermione was hand in hand with Aaron. Harry and Caprice were hand in hand.  
  
-Liz and Draco came to the ball last and everyone stopped and stared at them. Liz was all dazzled up and Draco was looking sharp and handsome in his tux. When the guys saw Liz, their mouths dropped opened and the girls gasped when they saw Draco. Liz was the prettiest girl there and the other girls were jealous of her, but her friends were happy for her and Draco. They got on the dance floor and started to dance. -Arlawyn and Fredrick were dancing near them and were having fun. Hermione and Aaron were also another couple who were getting a lot of heads turning. Everyone knew who Aaron was and never thought that he would ever come to Hogwarts. When they saw Hermione with him, they were jealous of her and went up to him for dances, but he refused to dance with them, so him and Hermione went out on the balcony to dance. -Caprice and Harry were enjoying the dance and the music. The music they played varied. -Aaron and Hermione came back in and he decided to go on the stage and sing a song, Hermione was on stage with him. He was singing his song Sugar Sugar. Everyone stopped and looked at Aaron and Hermione, then they joined in. It was now this one big party instead of a ball.  
  
-Liz and Draco would have never thought that Hermione would ever go to the ball with anyone. They had thought that she would be at the library or up in the GCR reading. But then again Draco knew that Hermione had someone talk her into going and that the somebody was Harmony. -Aaron grabbed Hermione and started kissing her. All the girls stopped and stared at them. Pansy looked at Hermione and said, "Oh, what a slut!" Faye and Isis were speechless, they would have never thought that the famous Aaron Carter would kiss someone like Hermione. They looked and said, "Eww, whore." All the girls were calling Hermione all these horrible names, that Aaron stopped and said, "Yo! WTF is ya'lls problem, huh? What is wrong with her having a boyfriend, are ya'll jealous or something, cause ya'll need to stop it right now!" All the girls gasped as Aaron was yelling at them. -Just then Harmony and Nick walked in and said, "Why are ya'll being so rude to Hermione, huh! just cause she studies and does her work unlike some, ya'll say nasty things bout her? That is so wrong, how would ya'll like it if ya'll were in her shoes huh? you wouldn't like it at all so stop it this instant or ya'll will be in severe trouble." All the girls knew Harmony and have looked up to her and liked hangin out with her, so they did as she told them and they apologized to Hermione. -Liz and Draco saw Harmony and Nick at the ball and Draco gasped, cause she was so beautiful and gorgeous now. Liz saw Draco's face and slapped him. Draco said, "Hey what ya do that for?" Liz said, "Cause you were looking at your ex!" Draco turned and started dancing with Liz again. Harmony and Nick were dancing and kissing. They were having a great time. -Caprice and Harry looked like they were having a great time too, so did Dala and Ron.Arlawyn and Fredrick were really having fun. -Pheobe was dancing with Dan and having the time of her life, while Cho and Cedric were having the time of their life.   
Ch.2 The Secret  
-Liz and Draco had enjoyed the ball, that the next day, they wouldn't stop talking about it. Liz said, "I could not believe that Hermione is goin out with one of the most famous singers in the world." Draco said, "I know, and the only reason why is because of Harmony." Liz said, "Draco, I don't want ya to talk to her." Draco said, "She is my ex, we are just friends, and I will talk to whoever I want to. Liz said, "Really, well then ya can't talk to her when I'm around." Draco said, "Fine!" -Hermione was really happy to have a boyfriend like Aaron Carter. Hermione said, "Aaron, I love you." Aaron looked at Hermione's eyes and said, "I love you too." Then he picked her up and carried her onto her bed and started to kiss her passionately. -Caprice walked in on Hermione and Aaron and said, "Sorry to intrude, but Hermione will be late for class if she doesn't come now." Hermione stopped and left with Caprice as she waved by to Aaron. Caprice said, "You really like him don't ya?" Hermione said, "What do you expect, he's my boyfriend." Caprices said, "Not ah, are u serious?" Hermione said, "Yes, didn't you see us at the ball?" Caprice said, "That was you with him, OMG! you looked so pretty lastnight." -In Potions class, Snape decided to have people paired up and assign a potion's project. So naturally Harry and Caprice were paired together, Dala and Ron, Draco and Liz, Faye and Isis, Arlawyn and Fredrick, Hermione and Neville and so on... -Liz wasn't feeling good so she said, "Prof. may I go to the girl's restroom, I'm not feeling well?" Snape looked at Liz and said, "Of course you can." Liz got up and walked off to the girl's restroom, but passed out before she could make it to the door. Draco got up and carried her to the HW.  
  
-In the hospital wing, Draco waited patiently for the test results that Madame Promfrey ran on Liz. Liz, who still wasn't feeling good, was sleeping peacefully on the bed Draco placed her in, when she woke up and said, "Where am I?" Draco said, "You are in the HW, you had passed out in class and I brought you here." Madame Promfrey came from her office and said, "My dear girl, you are pregnant." Liz said, "What! but I never, oh nevermind." Draco looked at her and said, "Who you do it with huh?" Liz said, "With you! duh!" Draco said, "Oh yea, that's right, over the summer. he he I forgot." -Just then Caprice walked in and said, "Are you ok Liz?" Liz said, "I'm fine, just tired I guess." Caprice said, "Everyone was worried, especially Prof.Snape, he looked like he was gonna cry." Liz giggled and said, "Oh, that's nothing, you should have seen him at my place over the summer when I was sick, he would not stop crying." Caprice said, "Why was Snape at your house?" Liz said, "You promise you won't say anything to anyone? Draco is the only one that knows this." Caprice said, "I swear, I won't say anything to anyone." Liz said, "Ok, Snape is my uncle, I just found out bout 2 months ago." Caprice gasped and said, "Are you serious?" Liz said, "Yes, I am!" -Meanwhile Hermione went back to her room and Aaron was gone. On her bed was a note that said: Dear Hermione, I went to Hagrid's meet me at his hut, I have to tell you something bout your sister and my brother  
Love Aaron -Hermione put her things up and went to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on it and Aaron answered it. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. He said, "How was class?" Hermione said, "It was fine, till Liz passed out and Snape started to cry for some reason." Aaron laughed and said, "Snape cry over Liz, that's funny." Hagrid said, "Yea, that is funny!" Then Hermione said, "Aaron, what is it that you wanted to tell me bout Harmony and Nick?" Aaron said, "Oh, they are getting married, cause Harmony is pregnant with his child." Hermione was so happy, that she started to cry. -Faye and Isis went up to Liz's room and noticed that her things were gone, so they asked Pansy where Liz's things are. Pansy said, "I don't know, all I know is that she's not stayin in this room anymore." Faye and Isis didn't like that at all, so they decided to go look for Liz's things and find out where she will be staying.  
  
-Liz and Draco now are soon to be parents and had the slightest idea on childcare, so they got some tips and advice from Madame Promfrey. Liz said to Draco, "I don't want anyone to know just yet." Draco said, "OK!" They didn't know that Pansy, Faye, and Isis were listening to their conversation, until Arlawyn came in to see Liz.  
  
-Arlawyn said, "Oh, Liz, you had 3 eavesdroppers listening to everything." Liz saw Faye, Isis, and Pansy. Liz said, "Draco take care of those 3 will ya?" Draco said, "Anything for you Liz." Pansy, Faye, and Isis ran out of the HW with Draco right behind them. Draco took out his wand and said, "Locomotor Mortis" to them and all 3 of them fell to the ground.  
  
-Two 7th yr Gryffindor Girls saw what Draco did and giggled. One was Hazel Potter, the other Roxy Kya. Hazel was a nice, caring, and funny girl. Roxy was a nice and cool girl. Hazel had a really big crush on Draco and started to flirt with him. Draco immediately shoved Hazel off of him and said, "Sorry, but I'm engaged and I don't date Gryffindorks." Hazel ran off in tears with Roxy behind her.  
  
-Roxy grabbed Hazel's left arm and hugged her. Hazel looked at Roxy and said, "I've liked him since our 1st yr here and now he's just so mean." Roxy said, "He's always been like that, I don't know why you even bother, after all he only goes for the bad girls." Hazel said, "Like his fiancée Liz?" Roxy said, "Precisely!" Hazel ran up to her room and slammed the door. Roxy sat on the couch in the GCR and started to write in her journal. -Tzetiel Karlin and her boyfriend Motel were roaming the hallways, when Prof.Snape caught them, he said, "What are you two doin out at this time of night? Tzetiel said, "We were just um getting some fresh air." Motel said, "Yea, we need fresh air at night." Snape said, "Oh alright, but not so long." Tzetiel and Motel went outside for fresh air. -Charity and Oliver were also outside on a stroll. Charity said, "Oliver, look it's Karlin and her boyfriend Motel. What kind of names are those?" Oliver said, "I think they are Russian or something." Charity laughed, she found that their names were funny. Oliver looked at her and said, "Um, it's gettin late, maybe we should get back." Charity said,"Oh, I suppose you're right." -Meanwhile, Harry and Caprice were talking bout what could of happened to Liz. Harry laughed and said, "Maybe she croaked." Caprice said, "That's not funny, she is my best friend." Harry looked at her as if she was gonna cry and said, "I'm sorry, then maybe she's sick." Caprice said, "Maybe, but whatever is wrong with her, I got to find out." Caprice gave Harry a kiss and went to the HW to find out what was wrong with Liz.  
  
|-When Caprice arrived at the HW to see what was wrong with Liz, | |Liz wasn't there, she was gone. Caprice went to go find Draco. She| |found him in the GH eating. Caprice said, "Draco, Liz isn't at the| |HW, she's gone." Draco looked at Caprice and said, "She's probably| |in the bathroom." Caprice said, "Oh! Anyways, what is wrong with | |Liz Draco?" Draco said, "I can not tell you, it's up to her when | |she wants people to know ok." Caprice said, "Know bout what." | |Draco said, "I can't say." | | | |-The next day, Liz was able to leave the HW and return to class. | |Arlawyn and Caprice were glad to see her back. They sat behind her| |and Draco in every class. | | | |-Charity and Oliver saw Liz and Draco and glared at them and | |started to talk bout them. Charity said, "Liz, is such a whore." | |Oliver said, "Draco is such an arse." They both laughed and took | |down notes that Snape was puttin on the board. | | | |-Hermione came in class late and had a note from Dumbledore to | |give to Snape to excuse her. Snape gave Hermione a dirty look and | |said, "Granger, take a seat, and you will stay after class to | |finish your assignment." Hermione said, "Um, I can't, I have to do| |something after class." Snape said, "Are you talking back to me | |Ms.Granger?" Hermione said, "Yea, I am and for a good reason." | |Snape said, "5 pts from Gryffindor for Ms.Granger talking back to | |me." | | | |-Harry said, "Snape looks like an ugly monkey that I saw at the | |zoo." Ron and Dala laughed. They found Harry's joke to be | |hilarious. | | | |-Hazel and Roxy laughed also and said, "Yea and Draco looks like | |an ugly ferret." Draco said, "I heard that." Snape too heard what | |Hazel and Roxy said and said, "10 pts from Gryffindor for | |Ms.Potter and Ms.Kya's outburst." Hazel and Roxy were gettin | |pissed off and started yelling at Snape. | | | |-Liz got up and said, "Hazel Potter and Roxy Kya if you yell like | |that one more time to Prof.Snape you both will be expelled from | |this school." Hazel and Roxy didn't think bout that and they | |stopped. Snape gave them both detentions. Snape said, "Thank you | |Liz! I will take it from here." Liz said, "OK!" | | | |-Everyone was wondering why Snape wasn't yelling at Liz for what | |she just did. They all wondered how come he treats her differently| |then everyone else. Then it dawned on them; maybe she is related | |to him. | |Faye and Isis busted out saying, "Liz is Snape's niece, Liz is | |Snape's niece!" Draco shouted at them and said, "Faye and Isis | |mind your own damn business you dumb bitches." Then Pansy said, | |"Liz is pregnant with Draco's child, Liz is pregnant with Draco's | |child!" Draco said, "Pansy you dumb bitch, now you know why I | |would never ever date you, Faye, or Isis, ya'll got such big | |mouths and can never keep quiet." | | |  
  
Ch.3 The Secret's Out  
  
-After Pansy, Faye, and Isis busted out with Liz's secret, the whole entire school knew. Liz and Draco were very pissed at them and wouldn't talk to anyone. Liz stayed up in Draco's room in tears, while Draco went to go talk to Snape.  
  
-Pheobe and Cho felt bad for Liz and decided to go see if she was ok, but bumped into Arlawyn. Arlawyn said, "Where are ya'll going?" Pheobe said, "To see Liz." Arlawyn said, "Liz doesn't want to talk to anyone, she's very upset." Cho said, "We just want to check on her." Arlawyn said, "Fine, follow me."  
  
-Arlawyn took Pheobe and Cho to Draco's secret room. Liz saw Arlawyn, Pheobe, and Cho. Arlawyn said, "They wanted to see how you were doing." Liz said, "I'm fine, now go away!" Pheobe said, "We know that you're upset, but we are your friends and we will be with you every step of the way." They gave Liz a hug and cheered her up.  
  
-Draco said to Snape, "Liz won't come out of our room, she's in there crying." Snape said, "Go comfort her, she is your fiancée." Draco said, "I know Prof., but I think she wants her uncle. She could really use you now." Snape followed Draco to his room.  
  
| | | | |-Liz and her friends were giggling and having fun, when Draco and | |Snape walked in. Draco said, "Liz seems better now, maybe all she | |needed were her friends." Snape said, "Yea, maybe." Liz saw Draco | |and Snape and said, "Hey Draco, Hey uncle." Draco said, "Liz, are | |you sure that you should be jumpin on the bed with your | |condition?" Liz said, "No, I guess I should stop." Snape said, | |"Maybe it would be best if your friends left will we talked." Liz | |said, "Ok Uncle." | | | |-Arlawyn, Pheobe, and Cho left and waited for Liz outside. Liz sat| |down on the bed next to Draco, while Snape sat on the chair. Snape| |said, "Liz, I have received a letter from your brother." Liz said,| |"What did Roger say?" Snape showed her the letter and she started | |to cry, The letter had said: | |Dear Uncle Snape, | |I had received an owl from father saying that mother has tooken | |ill and is in the hospital. They say she has some illness that is | |uncureable and that she doesn't have much time left to live. | |Mother wants to see Elizabeth for her last remainin days here. | |Father will be arriving at Hogwarts today to pick Elizabeth up. | |Please let her know that and to keep it on the d-low. | |Sincerely, | |Roger Davies | |-After Liz read the letter, she immediately packed her stuff and | |hugged her uncle and her fiancé goodbye. Draco said, "I will be | |here waiting for you when you come back." Liz said, "I will miss | |you so much Draco, but I will write to you everyday." As she | |opened the door and walked out, Arlawyn, Pheobe, and Cho were | |standing there. Liz was in tears and said, "I am leaving for | |awhile, it is a family emergency." Arlawyn said, "What's wrong | |Liz?" Liz said, "I will tell ya'll, if you don't say anything to | |anyone." All 3 of them said, "Ok, we promise." Liz said, "My | |mother is dying, my brother sent my uncle a letter and my father | |will be here to come get me and take me to my mother." They all | |gave her a hug goodbye and walked her to the entrance of the | |school, where her father was waiting. | | | | | |-Meanwhile Harry and Caprice were in the GCR doing their homework,| |when they looked out the window and saw Liz leaving with her | |things. Caprice wondered where Liz was going and decided to leave | |the GCR and find out why. She saw Draco and grabbed him and said, | |"Where is Liz going?" Draco said, "I can not tell you, but I | |assure you she will be back in a few days or so, so leave me alone| |and stop asking me questions." Caprice went back to the GCR and | |told Harry what just happened. Harry left and saw Draco and said, | |"Malfoy, how dare you treat my girlfriend like that." Draco said, | |"Oh, shut up Potter, your girlfriend should learn to mind her own | |business and to stop askin too many damn personal questions." | |Harry got mad and took out his wand but got caught by Snape. | | | | |  
  
-It has been 2 days since Liz went to go see her mother and Draco has missed her. He stayed in his room the whole day and would only come out to eat and shower. He wouldn't socialize with anyone. One day Crabbe and Goyle came to check on him and he was just lying on his bed in tears. Goyle said, "Uh, Draco, what's the matter? You haven't talked to us for days now!" Draco said, "You would do the same thing if your fiancée left for a few days." Crabbe and Goyle were stunned, they didn't like to see their friend like this, all depressed and scrubby looking, so they grabbed him and took him outside for fresh air. -Arlawyn, Pheobe, and Cho too missed Liz and didn't feel like talking to anyone, even their fellow Ravenclaws. Arlawyn said, "Maybe we should write to Liz and have her come back." Pheobe said, "What if she doesn't come back?" Cho said, "That won't happen, she'll come back, she won't leave her fiancé and friends behind." -Pansy, Faye, and Isis were happy, cause now was their chance to get Draco for themselves. Pansy went up to Draco and said, "Hey, Draco, wanna go for a walk?" Draco said, "No, and I know what you're thinking and it will never happen so don't even try." Pansy said, "What are you talking bout? Faye and Isis are the ones who are trying to break you two up." Draco said, "Really, well it won't work." -Meanwhile, Hazel and Roxy were in the library doing their potion's assignment, when Ron and Harry came in. Hazel said, "OMG! my brother actually came to the library!" Roxy said, "So did Ron! did someone die? Cause we know they would never come to the library." Harry and Ron saw Hazel and Roxy and waved, then went to an empty cubicle and sat down. -Charity and Oliver were also in the library, but they were arguing and Hazel and Roxy could tell that their relationship was going down the drain. Hermione and Aaron walked in and saw Charity crying and Oliver walked off. Hermione said, "Charity, what's wrong?" Charity said, "Oliver dumped me, he said that it was over for us for good and that he never wanted to speak to me ever again." Hermione said, "Don't worry everything will be ok." Aaron ran after Oliver to talk to him, but Oliver didn't want to hear it and ran to the GCR.  
  
-Hermione hugged Charity and said, "What happened?" Charity said, "Oliver said that if I didn't stop saying rude comments towards Liz and Draco that he would dump me and I said that I was just playing around, then he got mad. I asked him what was wrong and he said that cause of me his grades were droppin and that he can't have that so he dumped me before I could tell him something." Hermione said, "That was wrong of him to do that, what did you want to tell him, cause I can tell him for ya?" Charity said, "I'm 2months pregnant!" Hermione said, "You are, omg, congrats!" -Meanwhile, Tzeitel and Motel were trying to figure away to get Oliver and Charity back together, when Oliver bumped into them. Oliver said, "Oh hi, sorry, I'm in a hurry, qudditch practice ya know!" That was it, all they had to do was get Charity to the qudditch field and have Oliver there to. -Draco was still missing Liz that he received a letter from her that said: Dear Draco, Mother seems to be doing better, she is happy for us, but father doesn't seem to happy bout me being pregnant, but still he's happy that I found someone that I wanna spend the rest of eternity with. He is anxious to see you again, Roger is gonna come back to Hogwarts with me, I will be back tonight, boy did I miss you so much, Pansy has been telling me that you hardly eat and that you don't sleep. I can't stand being away from you.  
Love,  
Liz -After Draco finished reading Liz's letter, he started to smile, he was happy to be seeing his fiancée again, he missed her too much. Faye and Isis saw Draco smiling and said, "It's bout time you smiled, you looked like a zombie for the pass few days." Draco said, "Well Liz is coming back tonight, so yea I am happy. Isis said, "Oh, great, the slut is coming back." Draco said, "Don't call her that, just cause I didn't want any of ya'll ya gotta act like this, this is why I don't date girls like ya'll." Faye said, "Really, then I guess Liz is different then us, huh?" Draco said, "What is that suppose to mean?" Isis took out a magazine with a girl that looked like Liz on the cover kissing a guy. Draco said, "Very funny Isis, but I don't fall for that, I know Liz would never cheat on me, besides, that's just some Liz look-a-like." Faye said, "Oh, really, then why don't ya ask Liz right now?" -Liz walked in and saw Draco and kissed him in front of Faye and Isis. Faye said, "OMG! That was really Liz kissing Draco on the cover." Draco stopped and said, "Huh?" Liz said, "Yea it is me kissing Draco on the cover of that magazine, duh, stupid Colin Creevey took it and sent it to the magazine."  
  
-Draco said, "What did he do that for?" Liz said, "I have the slightest idea!" Faye and Isis laughed, cause it was their idea and they wanted to see how Draco would react to it. -The next morning Liz didn't get up for breakfast, so Draco went to go see what was wrong with her. Draco saw Liz bleeding and unconscious. Draco immediately picked her up and carried her to the HW. Madame Promfrey immediately started to cure Liz and ran some tests on her. It was obvious that someone wanted her dead. -Meanwhile, Tzietel and Motel went to get Charity and take her to the qudditch field. Charity was in her room sleeping. Hermione saw them and said, "Charity is asleep and needs it, so come back later when she is awake." Tzietel said, "But we have a way to get her and Oliver back together." Hermione said, "What ever it is, it'll have to wait til later." -Hazel and Roxy had a plan of their own, it was to get revenge on Draco, for hurtin Hazel mentally. Roxy came up with it in her sleep and told Hazel. Hazel had didn't like it at first but then after awhile she liked the plan. Hazel said, "How are we gonna get Draco out from the HW? I mean that fake blood on Liz was brilliant Roxy!" Roxy said, "I know, but I don't know how we are gonna get him out of there." -Caprice and Harry had heard everything that Hazel and Roxy had said and immediately went to see Prof.Snape. Being that they hated Snape, they decided that he should know, cause after all he is Liz's uncle. Harry knocked on Snape's office. Snape said, "Come in!" Harry and Caprice walked in and closed the door behind them. Snape said, "Oh Mr. Potter, it's you! What do you want?" Harry said, "Um Prof. Caprice and I over heard my sister and Roxy saying how they were gonna do something to get revenge on Draco, by using Liz for bait." Snape got up and followed Harry and Caprice to where Hazel and Roxy were. Snape said, Ms.Potter and Ms.Kya will you two please step inside my office? I would like a word with ya!" Hazel and Roxy got up and followed Snape to his office and didn't know why. -Arlawyn, Pheobe, and Cho had heard that Liz returned and is in the HW again. They went to go see how she was doing. Arlawyn said, "Draco, what happened?" Draco said, "I don't know, I found her in her bed bleeding and not breathing!" Cho said, "I bet you anything Faye and Isis are behind this!" Pheobe said, "Yea, they have been planning to get you for themselves for awhile now." Draco said, "I already told them that I wouldn't go out with any of them." Just then Liz woke up and said, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Draco told her what happened and then she said, "I saw 2 gryffindor girls when I was bout to go to breakfast, they did a knock-out spell on me and must have cut me or something to make it look like I was dead." Draco said, "OMG! I think I know who you are talking about!" Cho said, "Who?" Draco said, "Hazel Potter and Roxy Kya!"  
  
-When Hazel and Roxy stepped into Snape's office, they looked around and noticed a picture of Snape holding a lil girl. They recognized her as Liz when she was lil. Snape said, "What's this I hear you two trying to destroy my niece's relationship with Draco huh?" Hazel said, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxy said, "Yea, we aren't trying to ruin anyone's relationship." Snape said, "That's it detentions both of you and 20 pts from Gryffindor." They left Snape's office in despair. -Meanwhile, at the GCR, Hermione was reading a book, when Charity came from their dorm. Charity sat next to Hermione on the couch. Charity said, "Hello, Hermione, what ya reading?" Hermione said, "Oh, hello Charity, I am reading a romance novel. How are you feeling?" Charity said, "I'm a lil better, but could use some fresh air, will you come with me?" Hermione said, "Sure!" and they left the GCR. -Aaron was sittin on the bleachers in the Gryffindor stands and was waitin to talk to Oliver bout Charity. Tzietel and Motel were also waiting for Oliver. They were gonna try to get them back together. Aaron saw that qudditch practice was over and went to go talk to Oliver. Aaron said, "Oliver I have some important news for you. It's about Charity!" Oliver said, "What about Charity? I dumped her, we are no longer together." Aaron said, "You may want to stay with her when I tell you what this is about." Oliver said, "Oh really, then tell me and maybe I'll get back with her." Aaron said, "Charity is pregnant with your baby." Oliver said, "What! OMG! Are you serious?" Aaron said, "Yes!" -Oliver left the qudditch field and went to go talk to Charity. He saw her walking with Hermione, they were laughing and talking, when Charity got dizzy and fainted. Oliver ran over to them and Hermione said, "Go away Oliver, you really hurt her!" Oliver said, "I know and I am so sorry, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her." With that Charity woke up and grabbed Oliver and started to kiss him. -Harry and Caprice were bickering at Hazel and Roxy, when they found out that they made their house lose more points. Harry said, "Hazel how could u do that?" Hazel said, "We didn't do anything, it was just a miss understanding." Caprice said, "Bullshit!" Then Dala and Ron came in and said, "What's all this commotion about Harry?" Harry told them and they joined in too. -Meanwhile, Liz and Draco decided to go to the library to look up baby names and to read books bout parenting. Aralwyn and Fredrick were there also, but doing their assignment. Arlawyn and Fredrick waved to them and they waved back.  
  
Ch.4 Draco and Liz's Wedding Day  
-Draco and Liz have been plannin their wedding since they arrived at Hogwarts. But now it was finally coming up in about a few weeks. They had so much to do and so lil time to do it. Liz was now 4 months pregnant and the wedding dress she had, she wouldn't be able to wear. -Crabbe and Goyle had planned a bachelor party for Draco and Arlawyn has planned a bachlorette party for Liz. Both of them had no idea that they were in for a treat. -Arlawyn went to her fellow ravenclaw friends: Cho Chang, Pheobe Preston, Allie, and Summer. She told them what she was planning on doing for Liz and that she needed their help to get the party started. Allie said, "How are we gonna get Liz away from Draco?" Arlawyn said, "Leave that to me." Cho said, "Ok, but it might be difficult since Snape has security guards guarding their room." Phoebe said, "Yea, they wouldn't even let us in to see Liz, they say you're not a Slytherin, you can't come in." Allie and Summer had a great idea. Summer said, "Well since you have to be a slytherin to get in, we can use the polyjuice potion to get in." Cho said, "That is a great idea, but who are we gonna be?" Allie said, "I'll be Pansy, Summer will be Millicent, Cho you will be Harmony, Hermione's older sister, she was in slytherin, Phoebe, you can be Faye and Aralwyn can be Isis." - The girls had to find away to get the real Slytherin girls out of the way for an hr. When they did, they drank the potion and went to see Draco and Liz. The guards let them in. Liz said, "Hiya Millicent" Summer disguised as Millicent says, "Liz we need to talk to ya in private!" Liz said, "Ok, let's go!" The rest of the girls followed them to their dorm and locked the door behind them." Liz said, "Why are we in the Ravenclaw dorms?" Liz turned and saw why, the potion had worn off. Liz said, "Alright, whose idea was it?" Allie and Summer giggled. Liz said, "I know what ya'll are trying to do and it won't work." Arlawyn said, "What are you talking about?" Liz said, "I know you are plannin a party for me, well it won't work." Right after Liz said that, the real Pansy, Faye, Isis, and Millicent walked in and said, "What is goin on?" All the Ravenclaw girls were giggling and so was Liz. -Meanwhile, Draco went looking for Liz , when Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him from behind and dragged him to their dorm room.  
  
-Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Fellas, what are we doing here?" Goyle said, "Um, it's a surprise!" Crabbe said, "Yea, it's a really big surprise!" Right after Crabbe said that, all the Slytherin guys appeared with a female stripper and said surprise!" Draco's mouth dropped opened as he gasped. Draco knew that he would be in serious trouble with Liz if she found out bout the party. The stripper was Harmony, Draco's ex girlfriend. She had volunteered, cause she knew no girl would. -Meanwhile, in the RCR in the girl's dorm: Liz looked at Arlawyn and the other girls and said, "I know ya'll are up to something."Cho said, "What could we possibly be up to?" After she said that other Ravencalw girls jumped out and said, "Surprise!" They had a male stripper with them, it was Orlando Bloom. He was doing Arlawyn a favor, since he owed her one. *The other Ravenclaw girls were Rose Griffin, and Jessica. -Hermione and Aaron were now happy that they could finally be alone together. Hermione said, "Aaron, I love you so much!" Aaron said, "Ditto!" They kissed and then being the romantic guy that he is Aaron said, "I have a surprise for you!" Hermione said, "What is it?" Aaron whistled and signaled for the house elves to come out. Dobby and Winky, along with the other house elves set up a table and brought out some food and lit some candles and put them on the table for a candle light dinner. -Just as Hermione and Aaron were about to eat, Cutie Malfoy, a 7th yr Slytherin walked in with her boyfriend, George Weasley. Cutie hated Hermione and would also pick on her. Cutie said, "OMG! It's Aaron Carter!" Cutie went up to him and asked for an autograph, he politely gave her one and she kissed him on the check. Then she shoved Hermione away and said, "So Aaron, do you have a girlfriend?" Aaron said, "Yes! I do and you just shoved her, now apologize to her!" Cutie was like, "What! You mean this muggle Granger is your girlfriend, you can't be serious!" Aaron said, "Oh, but I am, now leave us alone you filthy little pureblood bitch!"  
  
-Cutie couldn't stand seeing Hermione happy, so she would do anything to ruin it for her. Cutie was known for creating havoc on muggle-borns, especially Hermione Granger. Hermione said, "Aaron let's go somewhere private!" Aaron said, "No! We're staying here, we were here first so Cutie and her boyfriend can leave." Hermione said, "They won't leave." Aaron said, "Security!" Two big black guys came up to Aaron and Hermione and said, "You called?" Aaron said, "Yes, these two are bothering my girlfriend and I and we want them removed." The security guards picked up Cutie and George and carried them out. -Oliver and Charity were now back together and reading books on parenting. Charity said, "I hope we are as good parents as ours." Oliver said, "Yea, me too." They were so happy to be together again, that no one could break them up. -Liz was having too much fun at her party, that she was all over Orlando. Arlawyn said, "Liz, calm down, you don't want Draco to walk in." Cho said, "Yea, that would be bad." Allie busted out: "Liz, you're not suppose to be drinkin while you're pregnant!" Liz said, "I'm not drinking, I'm dancing and having a good time." Just then Draco walked in and saw what was goin on and punched Orli in the face. Arlawyn said, "What did you do that for? He is just a friend of mine that was returnin a favor for me." Draco said, "Really, then what was he doing here?" Cho said, "We threw Liz a bachlorette party!" Draco said, "Oh, ok, well in that case continue!" and he walked out. Allie said, "Orlando are you alright?" Orli said, "I'll be fine, does anyone have a tissue? I have a bloody nose!" Rose said, "Here you go." -As it got darker outside, the party was ending and Liz felt so sick that she ran to the girls restroom and puked. Arlawyn said, "Liz are you alright?" Liz said, "I'll be fine, just go get Draco for me will ya?" Arlawyn went to go get Draco, but what she was bout to see will be a shocker. Arlawyn walked in Draco's room and saw him kissing Harmony. Arlawyn ran out and went back to Liz. Liz was lying on the floor passed out. Arlawyn shook Liz and she woke up. Arlawyn said, "Liz, you gotta see this." Liz got up and went with Arlawyn and they saw Draco and Harmony making out. Liz was furious, that she grabbed Harmony by her hair and started to beat her up. Draco said, "Oh shit! I'm outta here! Arlawyn took out her wand and tied Draco to the wall. -Arlawyn said, "Draco, what are you doing with Harmony? She's engaged to Nick and you're engaged to Liz." Draco said, "I dunno, I think she put a spell on me." Liz said, "Why you filthy mudblood, get away from my fiancé you bitch." Harmony said, "I am no mudblood, and for your info, Draco did what he did cause he still loves me." Liz said, "Draco is this true? Be honest with me!" Draco said, "No, it's not true. I love you Liz and only you." Harmony got up and left. Draco said, "Now will you untie me so I can breath?" Liz untied Draco and he kissed her and held her in his arms and said, "I would never hurt you." Liz still felt sick and fainted, but Draco caught her and laid her on his bed.  
  
-In the middle of the night, Liz woke up screaming in pain. Draco was in the SCR when he heard her scream. Draco got up and went running in to his room. Draco said, "Liz are you alright?" Liz said, "NO! I'm not alright, I'm bleeding badly." Draco carried her to the HW. When they got there, Madame Promfrey was nursing a first yr's arm back. Liz screamed as Draco lied her on the bed. Madame Promfrey turned around and said, "Oh, dear!" -Draco said, "Is she gonna be alright Madame Promfrey?" Madame Promfrey said, "She'll be fine, but I'm afraid she lost the baby." Draco said, "What, but how?" Madame Promfrey said, "Anything can trigger a miscarriage." Liz started to cry, cause she longed to have a child and now that she found out she lost it, she was so devastated. Draco comforts her, but he too was devastated, for he wanted a child too. -Meanwhile, Faye and Isis were talking and laughing, for it was them who caused Liz to lose the child. Pansy said, "Why are you two laughing?" Faye said, "Why should we tell you? YOU lil snitch!" Isis said, "Yea you lil bitch." Pansy went running up to her room in tears.  
  
-Cutie saw Pansy coming up the stairs in tears and said, "What's wrong Pansy?" Pansy said, "Faye and Isis are up to something and they wouldn't say what, they are just really mean to everyone." Cutie said, "Oh really, well then I'll just go to the SCR and see what they are up to and tell you ok." Pansy said, "Thank you." -Meanwhile, Liz and Draco were in the HW, when Ginny came in. She was helping out Madame Promfrey, since she was done with her homework. Ginny saw Draco and blushed, then looked at Liz and turned around. Liz was still in tears over the lost of her child. Ginny said, "Madame Promfrey, what's wrong with Liz?" Madame Promfrey said, "She had a miscarriage and she's really upset right now." Ginny said, "Oh, that is awful, I bet ya anything that Faye and Isis are behind this. They hated her from the start and have been trying to destroy their relationship." Madame Promfrey said, "Is that so?" Ginny said, "Yes!" Then Madame Promfrey told Ginny what to do and went to go see Prof.Snape. -Hermione and Aaron went to the Lake, everyone knew that when a guy would take their girlfriend to the lake, they would usually end up making out. Hermione and Aaron were hand in hand walking to the lake. Harmony and Nick were spying on them, just to make sure nothing happened to them. -Charity and Oliver had left the library to go to the GH for dinner that night. When they got there, they noticed that Hermione and Aaron weren't there, either were Harry and Caprice. The wondered where they could be. -Liz had left the hospital wing and went with Draco to the GH, when they sat at the slytherin table, Snape went up to them and told them to join the teachers at the staff table. So Liz and Draco got up and went followed him. Once they were seated, Dumbledore got up and said, "I have a special announcement to make. Liz and Draco are getting married and they have asked me to make sure that certain people leave them alone and to stop harrassing them.So will the following people stand up and wait outside the GH. Hazel Potter, Roxy Kya,Pansy Parkinson, Faye, and Isis." -The 5 of them got up and did what Dumbledore had asked. While waitin outside the GH, Hazel said, "Someone snitched on us!" Faye and Isis looked at Pansy, who said, "I didn't say shit!" Isis said, "Then who could have?" Roxy said, "I have no clue, but it had to be someone who was listenin to our conversations." They waited, then finally Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came out to talk to them. Snape said, "Ms.Parkinson, Faye, and Isis I have had it up to here with you 3. No more, now pack your things, you're leaving on the train tonight." Prof.McGonagall said the same thing to Hazel and Roxy. Dumbledore had agreed with them and told the girls to get their things. -Meanwhile, Liz and Draco were talking to the other teachers at the staff table. Liz said, "Madame Hooch is there a way that I can be one of the beaters on the slytherin qudditch team?" Madame Hooch said, "But of course, I'll just take Pansy off the list and add you to it." Elizabeth was on the qudditch team but since she was filming pansy took her spot, but since pansy is expelled Liz gets her spot back. Liz said, "Thank you!" Draco was talking to Prof.Flitwick bout his grades, Prof Flitwick said, "Draco, you are doing very well, I must say, you have been improving, has your fiancée been helping you out? If she is that is a plus." Draco said, "Yep, she is."  
  
-Meanwhile in the shrieking shack, Lucious was trying to fix it up to make it look somewhat decent for his son and soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
-Hazel was in tears as she went to go get her things to go back home. Just then Ginny came in and said, "Dumbledore said that you and Roxy can stay if you promise not to do anything to split Draco and Liz up." Hazel said, "I promise, I won't do anything bad." Ginny said, "Ok, now cheer up and come back to the GH." Hazel and Roxy were both happy that they could stay, but they still planned on ruining Liz and Draco's relationship. Pansy, Faye, and Isis, however, were still packing and saying bye to their friends. Draco and Liz smirked as they were leaving. -Hermione on the other hand was gonna miss her friend Pansy. Hermione stood up and said, "Prof, I demand that you let Pansy stay, it wasn't any of her fault, Faye and Isis were the ones in on all this." Faye blurted out, "You slut you!" Hermione said, "Shut the f**k up. You got yourselves into this mess, now you gotta suffer the consequences." Prof.Snape didn't really like Hermione, but he felt she was right and decided to let Pansy stay, but Faye and Isis had to go. *Pansy and Hazel stayed but Faye and Isis were shipped off home, but were sent back to Hogwarts cause their parents weren't home. Faye and Isis were interviewed by Rita Skeeter and this is what was asked and answered. Rita: Why were you expelled from Hogwarts? Faye: Cause we plotted to kill Elizabeth Davies and have Draco for ourselves Isis: Yea, but that bitch Pansy snitched on us and got us in trouble. Rita: Why would Pansy do that? Faye: Cause she's a slut, that's why Isis: Cause she's been wanting Draco since she came to Hogwarts. Rita: So why not get her back for it? Faye: Cause her best friend the mudblood Granger stuck up for her and helps he out and all. Isis: Man that whore Granger gets on my nerves, I can't believe she's Aaron Carter's girlfriend. Rita: What! You mean Ms.Granger actually has a boyfriend? What is his problem, she's a mudblood. Rita: What will ya'll do if Draco and Liz actually get married? Faye: Stop the wedding Isis: kill Liz as she says I Do! Rita: Why can't you two let Draco be happy? Why do ya'll always gotta ruin other people's relationships? Faye:Oh but we do want Draco happy, but with us, not with that bitch Isis: Yea -When Draco and Liz read the Daily Prophet the next day and saw the interview. Everyone was looking at Liz like she was goin to die right there. Arlawyn stood on her seat and shouted, "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone including the teachers and headmaster looked at her and listened. Arlawyn said, "It seems like some of ya'll here don't understand what true love is and would do anything to ruin it to get the person you want to be with. But why can't you see that Draco is happy with the girl he is with, why can't ya'll leave them the hell alone and let them be and stop being such greedy bitches." When Arlawyn was done, everyone dropped their mouths opened and gasped, they have never heard her talk like that to them.  
  
-Draco and Liz started to clap, cause they never knew Arlawyn would stick up for them and say stuff like that. Liz said, "Bravo, Arlawyn!" Draco laughed and said, "Arlawyn, you go girl!" Arlawyn felt much better and sat back down. Phoebe said, "Arlawyn, I never knew you had it in ya girl!" Arlawyn laughed and said, "I guess I had it bottled up inside me." They ate their dinner and dessert, when they were done they all went to sleep. -Charity was 5 months pregnant now and Oliver was so busy with qudditch, that he totally forgot bout the ultrasound. Hermione went to the qudditch field with Charity. Oliver saw them and flew down and said, "Charity, I am so sorry, I was just so busy." Charity said, "Yea, I know, would like to know what the baby is?" Oliver said, "Sure!" Charity showed Oliver the ultrasound pic of a baby girl. Oliver was happy, as he saw the picture. -Meanwhile, Arlawyn and the other Ravenclaw girls along with Cutie, were helping Liz with getting things set for the wedding, which was just a week away. Crabbe and Goyle were also helping out with the wedding. Draco being that he hated Harry at the beginnin of their 1st yrs at Hogwarts had actually become friends with him and had asked him to be Best Man. Harry accepted and was pleased to be going. His girlfriend, Caprice was excited, for she has never been to a wedding. -It was now the day of the wedding, Arlawyn woke Liz up and said, good morning Mrs. soon-to-be Malfoy." Liz giggled and said, "Morning!" Cho and Phoebe brought Liz breakfast from the GH and said,"Draco looked handsome this morning in his tux." Liz said, "I know, he always looks handsome." After Liz was done eating, Ginny came in and said, "Here's your dress Liz, I made it really nice." Ginny was one of the brides maids and had offered to fix Liz's dress. Arlawyn helped Liz with her dress, then she went to go put on her maid of honor dress. Liz did her hair and her make-up and waited for her signal. -Draco and Harry were talking bout what it's goin to be like being married. Harry was going to propose to Caprice at the reception so he told Draco not to say anything to Caprice. Draco smiled and said, "OK!" It was finally time. Snape was walking Liz down the isles. She was wearing a white Italian lace gown. Snape was crying while walkin his niece down the isles. Liz said, "Uncle, don't cry!" Snape said, "You look so beautiful, I just want you to be happy." Liz hugged Snape then went to Draco and held his hand. Dumbledore said, "Do you Draco Lucious Malfoy take Elizabeth Marie Davies to be your wife?" Draco said, "I do!" Dumbledore said, "And do you Elizabeth take Draco Lucious Malfoy to be your husband?" Liz said, "I do!" Dumbledore said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Draco kissed Liz passionately.  
  
Ch.5 Lies  
-Draco and Liz are now on their honeymoon in France. They are having a great time and all, but then Liz gets sick. Draco takes her to the Hospital there and they find out that Liz is once again pregnant. So for the rest of the honeymoon they relaxed. -Meanwhile back at Hogwarts. Arlawyn and Cho are sittin under the tree by the lake, when Cho says, "Arlawyn, I have something to tell you." Arlawyn says, "What is it Cho?" Cho says, "I'm pregnant!" Arlawyn say, "Aww, congrats! Who is the father?" Cho looks at her and is about to tell her when Fredrick comes up and says, "Hiya Arlawyn, sweetie! Hi Cho!" Arlawyn says, "Hi Fred, Cho was bout to tell me something so can ya just go meet me at the bench?" Fredrick says, "Ok!"And he goes to the bench. Cho says, "Um, Arlawyn, the father of my baby is Fredrick." Arlawyn said, "What! How?" Cho says, "We've been seeing each other since the ball." Arlawyn said, "No, cause I was with him at the ball." Cho said, "Yea, but when you walked away to see Liz, he and I went to the lake."Arlawyn got so mad she slapped Cho in the face and walked off. Then when she saw Fredrick, she slapped him also and said, "You lied to me!" Fredrick said, "Lied to you bout what?" Arlawyn said, " You told me that at the ball you were just gettin some fresh air, when really you were at the lake making out with Cho. How could you? Now she's pregnant with your child." Fredrick looked shocked and then said, "I never meant to hurt you." Arlawyn got up and left in tears. -Arlawyn didn't see where she was going and bumped into her true love, Harry Potter. Harry saw she was crying and said, "What's wrong Arlawyn?" Arlawyn said, "I just found out that Fredrick was cheating on me with Cho and now she's gonna have his baby." Harry said, "Oh, what a bastard. Don't worry, I would never do anything like that to you." With that Arlawyn started to kiss Harry, when Caprice saw them, she got so pissed, that she grabbed Harry and said, "What are you doing, kissing her?" Harry said, "I like her, sorry I don't wanna be with you anymore Caprice, you're too annoying and you never shut up. Arlawyn is way much better than you." Caprice slapped Harry and gave Arlawyn a dirty look and left in tears. -Meanwhile, Hermione and Aaron were talking, when Cutie and George came by them. Aaron smiled at Cutie and Hermione smiled at George. George smiled back at Hermione and Cutie smiled back at Aaron. George looked at Cutie and said, "I don't love you anymore, I am in love with Hermione and Hermione looked at Aaron and said, "I'm in love with George." Aaron said, "Fine, I'm in love with Cutie." Cutie went with Aaron and Hermione went with George. -Deep in the forbidden forest, Lord Voldemort was strong and powerful again and was plannin an attack on Harry. No one knew that Voldemort was back and ready to kill again.  
  
-The next day Arlawyn and Harry were in the GH at the Gryffindor table, cause Arla didn't want to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Pheobe saw Arla with Harry and Cho with Fredrick and said, "Ok, WTF is goin on with ya'll?" Arla said, "Why don't you ask that bitch and that bastard over there?" Pheobe went to Cho and Fredrick and asked them what was going on. Cho said, "I'll tell ya later." Pheobe said, "Oh ok." Then sat down and ate her breakfast. -Hermione walked in hand in hand with George and sat beside Arla and Harry. Harry said, "Er. Um Hermione, I thought you and Aaron were a couple?" Hermione said, "Well, I like George more, he's a hottie with a body and Aaron's just not my type." Harry said, "Oh!" Then they ate their breakfast and left for potions class.  
  
-Arlawyn sat next to Harry in class and Cho sat next to Fredrick. Hermione sat next to George and Cutie sat next to Aaron. Hermione saw Harry with Arlawyn and waved to them. Arla waved back. They were jotting down notes about a potion to rid oneself of bad dreams. Just then Liz and Draco walked in. Arlawyn ran up to them and gave them a hug. Liz said, "What happened since we left?" Arlawyn said, "A lot of things went wrong." Draco said, "Yea, we've noticed." -Liz and Draco sat in front of Harry and Arlawyn. Snape was really happy to see them. Snape said, "Welcome back you two? How was Paris?" Liz said, "It was great, till I felt sick." Snape said, "What happened?" Draco looked at Liz and she nodded so Draco said, "I took her to the hospital there and they told us that she's pregnant." Arla said, "Congrats!" Liz said, "Oh yea by the way we saw you-know-who in the forbidden forest, he's plottin to kill Harry again." Harry got up and said, "God Damnit, that mother fucker, needs to go to hell and leave me the fuck alone." -Arlawyn looked at Harry with a shock, she never heard him talk like that about anyone. Arlawyn said, "Harry, watch your mouth there sugar pie." Harry said, "Um, er, Arla are you ok there?" Arlawyn said, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Harry said, "Oh, cause you seem very um pale right now!" Arlawyn took out her mirror and screamed. She was indeed sorta pale. She got up but right as she was bout to leave she fainted. Harry picked her up and laid her on their table and gave her a kiss on the forehead to wake her up. She woke up and said, "WTF, just happened?" Liz said, "Um, you fainted!" -Cho looked at Arlawyn and was bout to cry. Hermione noticed and said, "Cho, what's wrong?" Cho said, "I feel really bad bout what happened between Arlawyn, Fredrick, and myself." Hermione said, "Well, then why don't ya apologize to Arlawyn?" Cho took a deep breath, got up and walked towards Arlawyn, but Fredrick grabbed Cho and said, "What are you doing?" Cho said, "I'm apologizing to Arlawyn, as should you." Fredrick said, "Why should I, I mean the bitch isn't worth it." Cho said, "Fredrick, why the rude name calling huh? Has she not comfort you when your bro died?" Fredrick slapped Cho and said, "How dare you mention my brother's name." Cho started to cry. Arlawyn saw what happened and went up to Fredrick and said, "You bastard, how dare you hit a girl? Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit a girl?"  
  
-Teri, a 7th yr Hufflepuff and her boyfriend, Devon Sheldon walked into the Potion's classroom with four other Hufflepuff students: 7th yr Hufflepuffs Philip Severson, his g/f: Febe Becker, Tzeitel Karlin, and her b/f Motel Kamzoil. Teri said, "What is going on in here?" Rose said, "Oh, just a fight with Fredrick Diggory." Tzeitel said, "Man, Fredrick is a player. I've seen him smooching with Roxy Kya and Hazel Potter the other night." Arlawyn said, "Is this true Fredrick? Don't make me have to cast a truth spell on ya!" Fredrick said, "Yes! I was, but that's cause they came on to me!"  
  
-Roxy said, "Fredrick, you lying sack of shit! You know damn well that's not what really happened, now tell the truth you dumbfuck!" Fredrick said, "That is what happened!" Hazel said, "No, it's not, and I have proof!" Hazel took out pictures that Colin Creevey took. Arlawyn and Cho were so fed up with Fredrick, that they tied him up and let Prof.Snape take care of him.  
  
-Cho apologized to Arlawyn and Arlawyn apologized to Cho. Arlawyn said, "He was playing us both, that bastard!" Cho said, "Yea, he was, but he'll get what's coming." After class Arlawyn still was a lil dizzy and so Harry took her to the HW. Madame Promfrey ran test on Arlawyn and told her that she is 2 months pregnant. Harry was happy, cause he is the father of the baby.  
  
-Liz and Draco were packing their things and leaving the dorms. Pansy said, "Where are you two going?" Liz said, "I have to go film a movie, and Draco's in it with me." Pansy said, "What movie?" Draco said, "Pirates of the Caribbean." Pansy said, "I sent in stuff awhile ago for that movie." Liz said, "Well my father is the director of it and said that he wants Draco and I as 2 of the main characters. But he is looking for extras, if ya want to be one!" Pansy said, "sure!" So she went with them.  
  
Ch.6 The Babies -Liz, Draco, and Pansy had arrived back at Hogwarts. Liz was now 8 months pregnant. She could hardly walk or do anything. Draco had to help her up. Arlawyn was so happy to see Liz. Arlawyn was in her last month; she was due any day now. Liz said, "Arlawyn, um Draco and I aren't staying in the dorms when the baby is born, we will be staying in our new home." Arlawyn said, "Where are you moving to?" Draco said, "The Shrieking Shack! Father fixed it up, so it looks like a mansion, with maids and butlers." Arlawyn said, "Why are ya leavin me?" Liz said, "We will still attend classes, we just won't stay there. But you and Harry can stay with us, if ya'll want to." -Arlawyn agreed to move in with Liz and Draco after the babies are born. She told Harry and he too agreed. Cho had her baby the day Liz and Draco came back from filming the movie. She had a baby girl named Angel. Angel was 4 months and she looked more like her mother and less like her father. Fredrick was nowhere to be found the day Angel was born. No one knows where he is now. Arlawyn said, "Wherever that bastard is, I hope he stays there, I hate him." Cho said, "I do too, but what can I do, he's my daughter's father." Liz said, "You can get a restraining order against him, so he can't come anywhere near you and your child." *Fredrick was really a deatheater, who impregnates girls and takes their children to the dark side.  
  
-Liz and Draco left for the Shrieking Shack after class. Mr.Malfoy was waiting for them in the living room, cause he hasn't seen them for along time. Lucious saw Liz's belly and said, "My dear child you ought to rest, you don't want anything to happen to you and your unborn child now do you?" Liz said, "I suppose your right Lucious." Liz went and laid down on the couch, while Draco took their things to their new room. Lucious said, "So what's the baby goin to be?" Liz said, "A girl." Lucious said, "Aww, I hope she turns out to be just like her mommy." Liz blushed and said, "You are so sweet Lucious." Lucious said, "Well, I think you are the perfect daughter- in-law." -Liz said, "So, um do you talk to Cutie at all? I see her round Hogwarts, and she is so mean to everyone." Lucious said, "Is she really? Well I might have to go have a talk with her." Liz said, "Yea, she's even rude to us." Lucious said, "My dear girl, you just relax and take it easy, Draco and I will take care of everything." Liz gave Lucious a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she went to sleep. Lucious went up to Draco's room and said, "Go get your sister from Hogwarts, I need to talk to her." Draco said, "Yes, Father." Draco went to go get Cutie. Boy was she in for a shock. -Liz was on the couch sleeping, when Draco came in with Cutie. Cutie saw Liz and said, "Aww, she's sleeping, how cute." Draco said, "Shut up sis, why don't you try being pregnant." Cutie didn't want to say that she was, cause she knew how her family would react. Lucious was in the kitchen talking to Narcissa. Draco said, "Here she is father. Imma go in the living room to see if Liz needs anything." Lucious said, "Ok, that is so nice of you." Draco left the kitchen while Lucious yelled at Cutie. Liz woke up from the noise and said, "What's goin on?" Draco said, "Oh my father's just yelling at Cutie." Liz said, "Oh!" -Arlawyn and Harry were in the HW, cause she went into labor. Arlawyn gave birth to a baby girl. -Arlawyn named her baby daughter Kylie. Kylie was 7lbs even. Harry was so happy to be a daddy, that he went and told everyone he was friends with. -Meanwhile, Charity and Oliver were having problems; someone was trying to mess them up. But they had no idea who it could be. -Cutie didn't want to tell her parents that she was pregnant, but she had no choice, cause they would find out from Draco and Liz anyways. So she said, "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant!" Lucious said, "What!" Narcissa fainted.  
  
|-Lucius said, "Who did this to you?" Cutie said, "Um, my new | |boyfriend Aaron Carter!" Lucius looked at her and said, "Yea, | |right like he would want to be your b/f!" Cutie said, "But it's | |true!" Cutie picked up her two-way pager and two-wayed Aaron. | |Aaron wrote: "Yes I am your b/f, I love you!" Lucius was shocked. | |He said, "Holy shit!" Cutie looked at her father and said, "What | |do you have to say to that father?" Lucius said, "Nothing, but I | |want you to be more respectful to your brother and his wife. You | |need to stop being so rude to them and to your fellow slytherins."| |Cutie said, "But father!" Lucius said, "If you don't obey me, You | |will have to get an abortion!" Cutie said, "Fine!" | | | |-Meanwhile, Arlawyn and Harry left the HW with Kylie and went to | |the prefect's lounge, where they will be stayin til Liz has her | |baby. | | | |-Cho and her baby were outside by the lake watching the birds fly | |by. Angel was tryin to get a hold of the birds but couldn't, so | |she started to cry. Cho called her owl tawny and she came. Angel | |was happy now. | | | |-Fredrick on the other hand was in Prof.Dumbledore's office being | |yelled at by Dumbledore and the head of Ravenclaw house Prof. | |Flitwick. | | |  
  
|-In The Leaky Cauldron, Faye and Isis stayed there for the time | |being. They were having the time of their lives. Faye and Isis | |both met wizards that really liked them and they liked them too. | |Faye looked at her new boyfriend named Josh and kissed him. Isis | |looked at her new boyfriend named Sean and kissed him. They were | |enjoying their freedom from Hogwarts and from their parents, that | |they decided to stay there permantly. | | | |-Isis had been writing to Cutie and Pansy and telling them what | |has been going on. Pansy was trying hard not to say anything, but | |she was eager to tell Liz. So she wrote to Liz, saying that she | |had contact with Faye and Isis and their whereabouts. Liz wrote | |Pansy back telling her that Faye and Isis are both in big trouble,| |cause they were suppose to go straight home. Pansy wrote back | |saying that she would also like to see them get what they deserved| |and that she wanted to come see her and Draco. Liz told her that | |it wasn't a goodtime and that she would let her know when she can.| | | | | |-Harry and Arlawyn were making sure that Kylie felt at ease and | |that she would be safe. Arlawyn was tired from giving birth, that | |she lied on Harry's bed and fell asleep. Harry let her sleep and | |held their baby daughter and rocking her. | | | |-Cho was walking back to the school with Angel in her arms, when | |she was attacked from behind. Angel started to cry and Cho was | |unconscious. Angel started to levitate from the ground. The person| |or persons who attacked Cho, was trying to get Angel, but couldn't| |get her. Just then, Charity and Oliver saw what was going on and | |Charity grabbed Angel and ran inside, while Oliver chased off the | |intruders. He then picked up Cho and carried her to the HW. | |Charity brought Angel to the HW as well. | | | |-A notice on the HW door read: No one is to come to the HW unless | |it's an emergency only! Oliver opened the door to the HW and said,| |"This is an emergency!" Madame Promfrey came out of her office and| |asked them what had happened and Charity told her. Angel was still| |crying for her mama. | | |  
  
-Madame Promfrey gave it her all to save Cho's life, but Cho wouldn't breath. Charity started to cry and Oliver did also. What were they going to do with Angel? What were they goin to tell everyone else? They had to think bout these questions. Then it dawned on them, Arlawyn was best friends with Cho and they were like sisters, so Arlawyn could raise Angel too. They had to go tell her what happened, and they had to do it now, before it's too late. -Arlawyn was sleeping, when Harry woke her up and said, "Arlawyn, wake up! Charity and Oliver have something to tell you about Cho!" Arlawyn woke up and sat straight up and said, "What's wrong with Cho?" Charity said, "She was attacked, Oliver and I took her and Angel to the HW, Um Angel's fine as you can tell, but Cho, she's !" Charity couldn't bare to tell her so Oliver said, "Cho is dead!" Arlawyn said, "She can't be dead, she just can't be." Arlawyn didn't take the news very well, so she went to the HW to see for herself, and it was true, Cho was dead. Arlawyn knew that if she told Liz that Liz would be so depressed and all that it wouldn't be good for the baby. -Caprice saw Arlawyn in tears and said, "Aww, what's wrong cry baby?" Arlawyn looked up at Caprice and said, "I'm no cry baby, and if you must know my best friend was just attacked and murdered." Caprice said, "Whose your best friend?" Arlawyn said, "Cho Chang!" Caprice said, "She's not dead! I'll prove it to ya!" Caprice walked into the HW and shook Cho, but she wouldn't budge. Caprice broke down and cried. Caprice too couldn't believe that Cho was dead. There was only one thing she could do; she went to go tell Dumbledore. -Meanwhile Arlawyn wrote a short note to Liz. When Liz got the note, she started crying hysterically. Draco asked her what was wrong. She gave him the note and he too started to cry. They couldn't believe that their best friend was dead. Lucius walked in the living room and asked them what was wrong. Draco showed him the note and Lucius started to comfort both of them. Just then Liz's water broke and she went into labor. Liz started to scream. Lucius picked her up and carried her up to Draco's and her room. He laid her on the bed and called Narcissa up. 


End file.
